enclyclopediamundosfandomcom-20200213-history
Segesss the Bugbear Ghost
Segesss the bugbear was one of the earlier settlers of Northern Jenerika. His tribe, the Thude Smack, wandered near the Kalddusk Mountains (home of the Jhank Scale tribe) before it became inhabited with kobolds. He died almost 500 years before the Band of Hatchmates would come into the area and proved to be a troublesome ghost. Death & Haunting of the Bone Pit Segesss's ghost wandered the woods around the Bone Pit for as long as Flameface the All-Knower had lived there. He wasn't threatening as much as he was a nuisance. Bones would rattle, small objects would be thrown, and rushing gusts of wind would knock a person down. The apparition did not know he had died, instead he believed that his tribe had wandered into the forest to hunt and would be back "soon". On many occasions the bugbear and the All-Knower would speak, but Segesss would never admit he was deceased. Instead he would get frustrated and believe that the kobold was tricking him for reasons unknown. The Band of Hatchmates were dispatched with getting rid of Segesss. Verveshgix tried communicating with the bugbear in an attempt to figure out why he was there. In one such talk Gix learned about the bugbear tribe and the unique two-pronged trident named "Fork" of their leader. Sneak-lock and Zazus combed the Bone Pit for Segesss's remains. They discovered that the Bone Pit was once a river, and that the bugbear tribe used to live in the surrounding area. Through a bit more research it was concluded that dragons came through the region and either slaughtered the other creatures or forced them into the Kalddusk Mountains to die. The Band of Hatchmates planned an expedition into the mountain to look for the corpse of Segesss or his tribe. They found what they were looking for in a small enclosed cavern. It had not been disturbed for centuries. Inside were numerous bugbear corpses. It appeared that they had locked themselves inside and had been poisoned to death. Fork was there along with the chieftain's headband that was enchanted to provide the wearer strength. With the items in tow, they returned to Segesss and the Bone Pit. Upon seeing the items he realized he was indeed no longer living. His means of death became apparent as well: Segesss was indeed the strongest of the kobolds, but when he challenged the cheiftain for the right to rule, the leader poisoned his trident and struck him. Instead of dying a noble death in combat, he lingered on and waited to die next to the river, abandoned by his tribe. His chieftain was cunning, but not strong and used the headband to compensate. When the dragons arrived he lead them into the cave and poisoned them instead of dealing with his failures. With the truth uncovered, Segesss was finally able to be laid to rest. The forest shook with the sound of heavy footsteps. His tribe had come to welcome him home as the rightful leader. Category:BoH Category:Characters